1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a card-type information recording medium having an embedded antenna for near field communication (NFC) and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Related Art
With today's development of electronic information communication technology, mobile communication terminals allowing a user to freely use a radio communication service regardless of time and place have been widely spread. Such mobile communication terminals have multimedia functions as well as a radio communication function and have more and more functions, for the purpose of satisfaction of users' needs.
A SIM card storing user-relevant information such as an identification number or a registered phone number of a user is generally mounted on a mobile communication terminal. Examples of the SIM card include a SIM mounted on GSM type communication terminals, a USIM (Universal Subscriber Identify Module) mounted on CDMA type communication terminals, and an R-SIM (Roaming Subscriber Identify Module) mounted on GSM type and CDMA type communication terminals.
Recently, there has been a trial of applying an NFC (Near Field Communication) technique as micropayment means for replacement for the RFID to mobile communication terminals. The NFC technique includes constituents such as a communication interface operating through inductive coupling and has two or more operation modes including a reader mode and a card emulation mode.
Methods of manufacturing a mobile communication terminal to have an NFC antenna embedded in the mobile communication terminal or embedding an antenna in a SIM card taking charge of security to perform communications are considered to provide various services using the NFC technique.
FIG. 1A is a plan view of an RFID reader USIM having an embedded antenna according to the related art. FIG. 1B is a schematic sectional view of the RFID reader USIM having an embedded antenna according to the related art.
As shown in FIG. 1A, an antenna 120 is formed by mounting a SIM memory 110 on a PCB of a SIM card 100 and designing an antenna pattern in a space other than the SIM memory 110 through the use of an etching process.
When the antenna 120 is formed in the SIM card 100, a single feed port pad is added to the SIM card 100 and is connected to the antenna 120 formed through the etching process via a ground (GND) pin 130 formed in advance in the SIM memory 110. That is, a feed pin 140 of the antenna 120 is connected to the single feed port pad to transmit and receive a signal to and from a circuit board 200 and is connected to the circuit board 200 via the ground pin 130 of the SIM memory 110 for ground.
However, passive elements are necessarily required for adding RFID read and tag to the USIM device (for example, USIM card). Accordingly, the thickness is restricted in mounting the antenna including the passive elements and the units suitable for applications on the USIM device.
When the antenna is mounted on the USIM device, the length of the antenna is dependent on the frequency or wavelength. Accordingly, when the frequency is low, there is a problem in that it is not easy to manufacture the USM device including a loop antenna.
A contact (see FIG. 1B) may be deteriorated by long-term use to cause contact failure, thereby lowering performance index or causing the device out of order.
Sockets of most mobile communication terminals on which the USIM device is mounted are formed of a conductor. Accordingly, a magnetic field (H field) radiated from the RFID reader is disturbed by the conductor, thereby causing recognition reduction and recognition failure.
There is a need for methods of manufacturing an outer structure of a mobile terminal or separating a top cover and a bottom cover from each other so as to insert an antenna between the top cover and the USIM socket, which causes an additional increase in cost.
The above-mentioned related art is technical information possessed to make the invention or learned in the course of making the invention by the inventor, and cannot thus be said to be technical information known to the public before filing the invention.